Un Sueño echo realidad
by tamborsita333
Summary: Una niña que siempre soño conocer a su padre,y el unico regalo que puede hacer su sueño realidad. PD:titulo reala Regalando un Sueño,anteriormente habia subido un documento que no era pero este si es je. Trata de la hija de Albert y Candy


24/12/1925

Envolvía los regalos de Navidad, mientras Annie me ayudaba a ultimar los detalles de la cena, sería una cena diferente, en familia, escapando de grandes y lujosas fiestas y falsas con atención ese brillante objeto, antes de guardarlo en una pequeña pero delicada cajita de madera, para después meterla en una linda bolsa de obsequio. Me detuve a pensar, en la última Navidad del hombre que mas ame en esta vida.

_-Albert…te tengo una sorpresa, bueno más bien una noticia-no podía ocultar mis nervios ,¿Cómo decirlo?_

_-mmm…_

_-Suspire, tome valor y continúe-Albert…estoy embarazada…serás padre-Lo mire fijamente, su semblante detonaba gran sorpresa y confusión, sus ojos tenían una chispa desconocida para mi ,quizás enojo. Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar sin que me diera cuenta, mi cuerpo se tenso y mis labios temblaron de temor._

_-Candy no llores preciosa…es..¡Maravilloso!...seremos padres-gritaba efusivamente, mientras me alzaba en un abrazo-acaso puede haber algo mejor…Te _amo a los dos.

Jamás lo volví a ver tan feliz, sólo dos veces pude ver esa sonrisa y el destellos de sus ojos brillar con tanta intensidad.

-Candy apresúrate, que todavía tienes que arreglarte-comento Annie sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Lo se, ya voy-suspire.

Observe como Archie y Annie salían abrazados de la Habitación sentí como una lagrima traicionera resbalaba por mi mejilla."Albert cuanta falta me haces mi amor…tu hija te necesita". Las lagrimas corrían bajo mi rostro y sin darme cuenta revivía, los meses siguientes a aquella Navidad, un día en especial ,el día en el que dejamos inconcluso nuestro amor, era finales de Enero nevaba, pero aun así decidimos salir a pasear…

_Caminábamos en el Central Park,cuando unos asaltantes nos abordaron y amenazaron con pistolas, pero no llevábamos dinero, ni tampoco objetos de valor, lo siguiente que sucedió fue muy rápido, té interpusiste entre uno de los asaltantes y yo, después un "click" ,un disparo,nieve,sangre,gritos,pisadas…-_Me cuesta tanto recordar_-yacías en el suelo, tú último aliento acompañado de unas palabras, fueron dedicados a mí._

_-Te amo…_

_Un grito ahogado de mi parte, pará después sumergirme en la inconsciencia._

-Señorita Candy ya es hora de que baje.

-Si…en un momento bajo, gracias Dorothy

Mire mi reflejo una vez más ,iba enfundada en un fino vestido, de seda verde olivo, ceñido hasta la cintura ,con una cinta a la cadera verde escarabajo acompañado de accesorios del mismo color, el escote dejaba al descubierto mis hombros y la mitad de mi espalda. El maquillaje era tenue y mis labios lucían un exquisito tono rosa peinado una coleta en forma de cascada ,unos cuantos risos traviesos iban sueltos, en marcando mi rostro y dejando ver unos preciosos aretes de esmeraldas con oro blanco y en mi cuellos un dije en conjunto con mis aretes.(regalos de Albert)

Bajaba las escaleras, cuando caí en la cuenta de las inquisidoras miradas, dé algunos jóvenes, como Neal y Adrian (cuñado de Patty),me miraban con ojos sorprendidos y deseosos, pero el único hombre que quería y siempre iba a querer, se encontraba esperando por mi y yo esperaría por reunirme con el.

-¡Katty!

-Te vez hermosa mama

-No mas que tu cariño, tu belleza opacaría hasta la más bella de las hadas.

Katty era la razón de mi existencia, a sus 14 años era el retrato de su padre,alta,cabello color miel ondulado, ojos azules y sonrisa de ensueño, aunque despistada y soñadora, con pequeñas pecas enmarcando su rostro y su belleza.

-Te gustaría salir al jardín conmigo

-Claro vamos,mmmmm a que no me alcanzas mama

-Me ofendes jaja

-jaja-respirando profundamente-vuele a rosas,pino y claveles,es tan hermoso el jardín de las Rosas ,¿No te parece Katty?

-Por supuesto y la brisa es tan fresca jaja-miraba divertida como daba de vueltas,Katty era tan efusiva y alegre.

-jaja

-Como me gustaría que papá estuviera aquí-exclamaba Katty con la vista fija en el cielo-Platícame mas de él ¿Quieres?

Comencé a contarle divertidas anécdotas, vividas en el departamento de Chicago

-Crees que estuviera orgulloso de mi

-eso no lo dudes, el te amaba y eras su más grande orgullo ,aunque aun no te conociera, a cada minuto pensaba en ti.

-Sabes desearía conocerlo, estar junto a el

-El siempre está con nosotras-una sincera sonrisa ilumino su rostro-muy bien ahora tenemos que ir a cenar

******************

-Brindo por que siempre estemos unidos, como familia y como amigos-Archie

-Y yo brindo porque cada uno de nuestros sueños se cumplan, por mas difíciles e imposibles que estos parezcan y por que siempre haya ilusiones en nuestros corazones-recitaba mientras miraba a cada uno de los presentes ,deteniéndome en una ene especial.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y recuerdos, en fin sin novedad alguna.

25/12/1925

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba mirando el horizonte ,sintiendo la brisa recorrer mi ser "Albert es tiempo de que se lo entrege" pensaba mientras miraba la pequeña bolsa en mi mano.

Solo a ella le podía regalar ,lo que alguna vez fueron mis sueños,ilusiones y esperanzas.

Subí las escaleras dirigiéndome hacia la recamara de Katty,una vez ahí toque la puerta, cómo no obtuve respuesta alguna entre.

-Despierta dormilona, es Navidad ,hay que abrir los regalos.

-mmm…ya voy…cinco minutos mas-decía a la hora de taparse con el cobertor y volverse a quedar dormida.

-Entonces tendré que devolver todos los obsequios ,que lastima.

-Está bien, bajaré en un segundo

-No es necesario ,toma –sonreí a la hora de entregarle la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en la mano-Creí que era hora de dártelo-sus ojos brillaban y miraban con adoración el brillante medallón-siempre quisiste conocer a tu padre saber más acerca de el, esté medallón está impregnado de su ser y de su esencia misma, cuenta la historia del amor más puro que ha existido y las cartas que tienes en las manos ,son las ultimas que Albert envió desde Francia ,días antes de su muerte, en ellas narra la emoción que sentía al saber que seria padre, pero es mejor que seas u quien las lea.

Cristalinas lagrimas caían de sus ojos

-Mama..Gracias es el mejor regalo que me han dado….gracias por regalarme el sueño de conocer más a mi padre


End file.
